Scars Do Fade
by Glitcz
Summary: This is an Eren Yeager X Reader, As you train with your fellow scouts, your past begins to catch up to you, but before all can be revealed your squad is sent out on their first mission. That is when all hell comes crashing into your life, causing memories to flash back to your already fragile mind. Can Eren save you from yourself and help the scars fade?
1. Chapter 1

You can't explain how free you feel when your flying through the air, its as if your memories of the past fade away for a split second, but soon you are snapped out of your trance as someone calls your name out. "(y/n)! Will you pay attention for once!" You swing down towards the ground as you unhook the grappling hook of your 3D from a tree, you landed roughly onto the ground below as you watch your fellow comrades zip past you looking down at you with confused expressions as to why you stopped. It was because you weren't one to be bossed around and as soon as those loud angry words hit your ear drums your short temper snapped instantly, and sadly you knew who had shouted it. Eren Yeager, the hotheaded and stubborn guy who was in your training squad . You instantly spot him zip over your head. "What are you doing!? You almost hit a tree!" You launch your hooks forward of him taking back off into the air as they sunk into a tree trunk, you line yourself up next to him glaring at him from the corner of your eyes. "Nobody asked you to watch out for them Eren." You hiss out these words making him twitch with frustration. "Fine! When we face a titan I won't save your ass!" You switch your hooks to a different tree before he does giving you an added boost of speed ahead of him. "You'll be watching my ass a lot because I'll be ahead of you!" You looked back at his shocked expression as he took that come back right in face. "I...I don't even look at your ass!" He said it with a nervous tone that made you chuckle softly. There it was, his shy side that rarely glinted through that hard shell he had made. You and Eren would have arguments like these all the time, it was normal for you to make a better come back than him leaving him speechless and dumbfounded.

As your group reached the training grounds for the trainee's everybody tried to make a cool landing that would show how good they were with the 3D's. Most were okay, others chose not to try to land epically for lack of skill, then there were the highly skilled people who showed off the most. You had fallen behind everybody again even Eren so you could think quietly without noises preying into your brain. You watch as Eren tries to pull off a highly skilled landing but messes it up as he misses one vital movement causing him to slam into the ground with a loud thud. You weren't one to show off so you shot out your last grapple to fling yourself up into the air, you release the hooks as they spring back into the equipment you twirled forward a couple times until you land next to Eren stumbling forward slightly as your try to slow down. "Eren you okay?" You compose yourself slightly as you kneel down to lock your (e/c) eyes with his, he had sat up with a frustrated look on his face. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine, I just embarrassed myself in front of everybody." You could hear the acid in his tone as his expression twisted into one of total disappointment in himself. You rolled your eyes at him as you lightly punched his shoulder. "Suck it up...You'll be making a lot of more mistakes, but you'll learn from them all." You gave him one of your sweet smiles that was rare to see form across your soft lips, Eren loosened up once he saw that smile, returning his own smile to you. You stood up slowly as you hear Mikasa and Armin running over to check on their beloved childhood friend, this was your signal to leave...You felt uncomfortable being around Eren well his two friends crowded him. You knew you'd never fit into their little friend group...All because of one simple issue holding you back...Your past. You walk away slowly glancing back to see Eren's smile fading away at the sight of you just walking away after cheering him up. His head whips around as he hears Mikasa call out to him asking if he was alright, which he returned with a humorous yes as he slowly turned his head to watch you walk off.

Later the night as everybody laughed at the dinner tables, you slipped away back to where you slept, needing to wash up but refusing to risk the chance of others walking in on you, you slowly strip off your uniform as the water pours out of the shower head, steam begins to build up in the shower room fogging up the windows, you look back at a mirror before it fogged over to spot the hideous scars that line your porcelain skin, reminders of what kind of past still clung to your mind...Your past before the titan's destroyed everything. You weren't ready to open up about what your life was before the titan's crumbled the very first wall, but you longed for at least one person to know your story...Before you headed out to fight the killers who roam what was once your home. You step into the shower allowing the water to wash away the dirt and grim from training, the cold water brought a much needed relief to your burning muscles, lately you had been pushing yourself harder and harder. But you felt no progress in your training thus-far.

As you finished your shower, you could feel the aching muscles burn once more under your pale skin, you gave a defeated sigh as you dried off your body, if only it was easier for you to train. Sadly you were more fragile and weak then some others, though Armin would argue your stronger then him...You were much shorter then him though that was for sure. You thought back to how Eren had failed showing off during 3D practice, this brought a small smile to your lips along with a gentle laugh that echoed through the shower room. "What a total idiot...What was he thinking anyway." You slip on your night clothing to get ready for some rest, you dry off your (h/l) (h/c) hair enough that it wasn't dripping water onto the floor, you snatch up your uniform folding it neatly then carrying it with you out into the bedroom area. You set it down on the chest at the end of your bed that held most of your equipment and belongings, flopped yourself onto your bed as sleep called out to you, the gentle feeling of resting made your muscles ache less allowing you to relax just enough to drift off into sleep. Because tomorrow was more training, and your body would need the rest.

As the morning sun began to rise over the mountains, you stood outside in your uniform waiting for the morning horns to blast, just before they blare their loud screechs you stuck your fingers in your ears just in time before the loud horns went off to wake up the late sleepers, you wince slightly when you hear some of your roommates spazz out of bed onto the floor with loud thuds and groans. When the horns finished with one finally screech from how worn down they were from use and weather you finally were able to take your fingers out of your ears only to hear the sound of running feet coming towards you. "Eh-AHH!" You're tackled over by Eren who seemed to have woken up just before the horns for once, you roll around for a while until you get your right foot on his chest, you slam your left down into the ground as you shove him off with your foot. "Eren your insane! What was that for anyway!?" He tumbles back a couple times then lays still on his back as he begins to chuckle. "I just wanted to scare the shit out of you." He gave you a sly grin as you huffed loudly at him. "It wasn't funny, you could have hurt me!" You stood up slowly, groaning as your muscles cried out from the harsh treatment you just received. "I think you did hurt me..." He stood up slowly as his expression changed to one showing how sorry he now felt, but you laugh it off waving your hand at him. "I'm fine! Don't worry about me." He stood up as he walked over to you gripping your shoulders." How many times do I have to say this...I've gotta look out for you, Mikasa, and Armin...Your all my friends, it's my job after all." He gave you a beaming smile as you felt your cheeks turn a soft pink. 'he thinks me as a friend? Really?...But he has Mikasa and Armin, why would he need me to be his friend?' you thought about this in your head for a couple minutes until you heard your roommates open the door, you look back as they just kinda stare with expressions of pure smiles as they think Eren was about to hug you. "Awwww look how cute they are!" You shove Eren off as your face turned bright red, stamping your foot as you turned to them your head lowered, they all begin to panic and scatter off from fear of what you may do to them. Eren chuckled softly watching them run away from you. "Wow...You have the same effect on people like Mikasa, you turn dark and they run for the hills! Ahaha!" You turned your head around giving him an expression of pure rage and the look of homicidal thoughts burned in your eyes, he slowly stops laughing as he realizes he should do the same and run. "EREN!" He turns on his hills and takes off like a rocket as you chase after him with the intent to inflict some heavy bruising.

It was hand-to-hand combat training today, as such you knew you would end up being beaten by a skilled fighter since you weren't to good at the whole hand-to-hand combat thing, but to your surprise you were paired up with Eren first, who wasn't the brightest in hand-to-hand...At least he knew some. You get into the stance as he takes his, you both weren't to fond of fighting each-other without a purpose to it, mostly you two were seeing who would give up first and agree with the other, but now you would have to put your all into this. Eren tries to throw the first punch with his right fist but you dodge enough to miss a clean hit and swiftly move in for an upper-cut to the abdomen with your right hand, but he blocks that as he brings his right elbow down to your neck, you counter that fast enough to back up before he hits you. You pant slightly as you both take up your stances again. You locked eyes witch each-other trying to read the others mind fast enough from body language and eye movement, you spot Eren's eyes glance at your feet and you know what he was going for, he moves in towards your feet for a split second but switches to a punch to the gut, you saw this come and counter it by grabbing his arm twisting it slighty, he yelped in pain but couldn't compose himself fast enough to dodge your arms wrapping around his neck, you use all your strength to lift him up, with enough momentum you manage to flip him over your head and back slamming him down onto the hard ground, you hear the wind knocked out of his lungs, you release him then place your hands on the ground to flip yourself back, your knee's land on his shoulders as you pin him down between your thighs bringing your hand up in a fist, knowing that this will show that you won. You keep him pinned like that for a bit as you both pant, but you didn't realize people were staring at both you and Eren...Not because you just kicked his ass, but because the position you were in was rather...Kinky. Your face turned bright red as you realized that Eren was a crimson shade brighter then yours, he gulped slowly trying not to look at what was in front of his face right now, which unfortunately for you was your crotch, you swiftly roll off him then stand up with ease, you held your hand out to Eren to help him up from the ground, he grabbed your hand tightly as you pulled him up onto his feet. "Thanks...Um good match." He rubbed the back of his head feeling slightly embarrassed by what just happened, you punched him in the shoulder then turned walking off towards who you were suppose to fight next. He stared at you as you walked away, his eyes slowly trailed down to your ass for split second then he brought them right back up as he heard Armin walk up behind him to check on him. "You okay Eren?" He turned his head back around with a wide grin to his friend. "Yeah! Couldn't be better!" That event had just made his day, and he'll never forget how strong you looked. It was amazing to see how far you've come, and you were able to see his bluff that fast...But he didn't expect that last move to be your finisher, though he didn't mind the view all to much, he knew you would have been fuming had he stared at your wonderful legs that his head had been stuck between.

You got to the eating halls for lunch break, grabbing some well needed food you sat down alone feeling your back muscles ache...Which instantly reminded you why your back was weak. You begin to eat when you feel two people sit down next to you, Eren was on your right well Armin softly seated himself to your left, Mikasa took a seat on the other side of the table. All three gave you smiles as they rested their trays down, your expression must have been priceless because Eren began to laugh it off as Armin chuckled softly, Mikasa gave you a small smirk but focused more on eating her lunch, you were speechless for half a minute until it all clicked. "Why are you sitting with me?" Eren wrapped an arm around your shoulders with a beaming grin. "Because your our friend...Well at least mine...Armin and Mikasa want to get too know the one who beat me up at training!" You looked down at your plate of food poking your potato with your fork as your cheeks flushed pink. "T-Thank you...It would be nice to have some company." Eren grinned more after hearing that, Mikasa noticed you move your body in a way to loosen up your back muscles. "Does your back hurt, (y/n)?" this took you by surprise that she noticed your tiny movement. "Just a little sore...I'm fine." Eren took his arm off your shoulders feeling guilty that he may be causing you pain. "You should go see the nurse if it is bothering you...Coul-" You snapped slightly at her ."I'm fine!...Oh...Sorry I didn't mean to be that harsh in my tone." Mikasa got a stern expression as she realized you were hiding something from the whole squad you were training with. Mikasa's suspicion was now going to set off a chain of long events in the coming days that would break down your defenses an get you to spill your secrets like they were coming out of your mouth like a statue fountain, but for now all you knew in the present time is that these three were picking you as their new friend, and that brought a calming feeling to your damaged soul.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of blood and the sound of crunching bones, that is all you remember of the day the titan's destroyed Wall Maria, you don't remember how you got on that boat...But you remember seeing the people screaming to let them onto the boats, screaming for their lives to be saved, and there you sat on the boat looking at them with a sense of relief that you weren't them. But you still don't know how you got on the boat, and why was your clothing and skin covered in blood. As your memory fails to explain what happened to you the loud voice of a boy rings out not to far from you, you listen as he pledges to the skies that he'll kill every single titan, you could only see his face from the side and he was so far from you...But his voice made something inside your broken soul scream out, you promised under your breath to him and yourself that you'll take them down as well.

That was five years ago, and here you stood between Eren and Mikasa on graduation day, you all were real scouts now, soldiers to humanity and protectors of humanity. Once the oath was finished everybody relaxed a bit that they had finally reached the finish line, but not You nor Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. You all stood tall and proud that you had reached your goals, you didn't know what your friends goals were but all you knew is that you would keep your promise you made that day...You would make that boy proud that you'll be taking down the monsters that ruined so many lives.

It wasn't that long after your graduation that your squad was sent out to begin their work, you were sent out with Eren to retrieve any supplies you can find outside of the Wall Rose, you both were told not to go to far from the gate in case you needed to make an escape to the safety of Wall Rose. As you stood on the edge of the wall looking out over the Wall to the far off distance, it hurt to know that not far off Wall Maria stood wide open as titan's poured in from the gaping hole caused by the Colossal Titan, your mind fogs over as memories ache to break through the mental defenses you put up. They inch ever closer to freedom when you feel a hand clasp your shoulder tightly to bring you out of your mind and to reality, you turn your head to the side to gaze behind you, as you do this you are welcomed by Eren's stern face and passion filled eyes. "You ready (y/n)" You nod slowly as you adjust your 3DMG so it was just a little more comfortable, you clear your mind enough to allow you to dive off the edge of the wall spinning around instantly so you can fire off your grapple hooks, they latch into the wall tugging on you tightly as you slide down the wall, Eren grins as he felt proud of how fearless you were now. He took off down the wall not to long after you had. after a while you and a couple of risky maneuvers you reach the bottom of the wall, as your grappling hook zips back into its housing in the gear you watch as Eren glides down and lands. You gave him a comforting smile as you both turned around looking out over the wide expanses and fields, it was almost painfully peaceful to the both of you, but you knew all to well what was lurking out there and what could be coming towards Wall Rose any day.

The backpacks that you both carried on your backs added to the weight of gear on the both of you, and they were only going to get heavier as you filled them with supplies. As you walked around together making sure never to split up to keep each-other safe from any titan's that could attack when ether one of you is alone, as you load up the backpack's with herbs, wild plants that bared fruit, and some pieces of wood which were attached at the top of the backpacks. Once you and Eren agreed you had enough supplies for now you turn around to head back towards the wall, it wasn't that hard to find your way back since you could always see the wall from outside of it, Eren gave you a nudge in the arm to check on how you were doing with the weight of the backpack. "I'm holding it up, it's not as bad as I thought it would be." You gave a comforting smile, more for yourself then him since the weight was almost painful but you pushed through it, you were doing this for a good reason...Even if it helped only a little. You felt at ease when you were around Eren, it almost made up for how your childhood was...But that is in the past and doesn't matter right now, all that matters was getting these supplies back safely...Together. That word rung in your head as its meaning changed to something more romantic, you thought about how people used to tease that you and Eren argued like a married couple, it made you chuckle softly to yourself, sadly Eren picked up on that little giggle. "What's funny?" You blushed instantly after realizing you had laughed a little to loudly, you shake your head trying not to make eye contact. "Nothing, just thinking of something." Eren scoffs at you then pushes you to the side with his arm as he starts to run forward, you gasp chasing after him. You were slower then him because of the heavy backpack that was weighing you down. "Eren! Don't run I can't keep up!" Eren just grinned slyly as he picked up the pace, you try your best to keep up with him but begin to fall behind, an emotion you hadn't felt for years wells up in your chest making tears flow down your cheeks. "Eren!" As your voice cracked he finally looked back to see how much you were struggling and the tears falling from your sweet (e/c) eyes, he halted his pace instantly then turned around running back to you. "I'm sorry! I thought you said the pack wasn't heavy." You stopped as he reached you, the tears still streaming down your cheeks but they begin to stop when the painful emotion fades away, you knew this feeling...You were so scared of being left behind...Like those people who couldn't get on the boats to escape from the first titan attacks. You collapsed to your knee's huffing loudly as your back ached from the weight and strain of running, you could feel the injuries slowing you down again...The scars still clear as they were the day you first took off the bandages. Eren kneels down in front of you slipping his pack off and helping you get yours off, he rubbed your back softly as you cough from trying to catch your breath. "I'm really sorry..." You nodded slowly accepting his apologia, you just wished somebody knew the real reason you were so weak...So they knew about the scars that line your back, haunting your mind every day, how you pushed through the pain just to get to the 104th trainee squad. "You going to be alright?" You shake your head slowly without paying attention to your actions, you instantly regret this as Eren becomes more worried. "Did you pull a muscle in your back?" He runs a firm hand down your back to help figure out if a muscle was pulled or tightened, you shook your head as you realized now would be a good time to admit your selfish lie. "I have...Old injuries that cause my back to be weaker then most of my body, but I fight through the pain...Just to be on this squad." Eren's expression turns to shock as he realizes how painful the 3D gear must be on your back. "Why didn't you tell anybody?" You wipe the tears from your face as you sigh. "because if anybody knew...They would think I can't use my 3D gear properly." You stood up slowly and slide your jacket off, you toss it to the ground as you loosen up the front of your shirt by unbuttoning it, you get it loose enough to slide the sleeves down and lower the back of the shirt, you wanted someone to see these scars, at least someone to know if you struggle in pain...That these scars are what that cause it. Eren's eyes went wide as he looked at the horrific and deep scars that lined your back, he stood up walking over to you as to trace the scars with his fingers. He was taller then you and to be at eye level he would have to lean down, but what happened next caught you off guard, you felt his lips press against one of your deepest scars sending a shiver up your spine, his lips seemed to be like fire on your icy skin, causing the pain to dull. You turn around as your face showed a deep hue of red, Eren's was the same as he looked up at you with caring eyes, he stood up as he pulled the back of your shirt up covering you up in respect for you. "A kiss takes the pain away...It's not a mothers kiss but it will have to do." He gave you a comforting smile as he picked up both the packs, you gasp picking up your jacket off the ground. "I can car-" He nudges you in the arm as he smiles. "I'm f-fine...Just a little added weight. " You walk along side him as he struggles with the packs, you slide your pack off his back and onto yours to regain some of your pride, he smiled knowing that was exactly what you needed, a kick in your pride always made you toughen up. As you two headed back to Wall Rose both your minds were on that kiss...And how it had felt so wonderfully perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

After your last mission you and Eren were teamed up with different squads, you were with fixed cannon squad twenty-one. You stood on the edge of the wall as if it was the edge of the world itself, the wind swirled around you telling you that there is more out there, that it has seen the whole world. You take a deep breath feeling your old injuries ache in your muscles, but this only brought comfort to your mind. " I'm alive...Here and now." All that you've gone through have brought you to this very moment, the blood spilled in the past was all worth it. You almost feel peace until you heard a loud crash not to far away matched with a bright flash in the skies, you turned on your heels knowing only one thing that can cause such a spectacle, and there it stood looking over the wall...The Colossal Titan, your worst nightmare. You gasp as you see the impact slam into the gate busting it up, you stand frozen as memories flash before your eyes. "No...The gate...J-Just like Wall Maria." You heart begins to pound when you realize what has just happened. "Eren's squad was...NO!" You launch yourself off the wall and down onto a roof top rolling to withstand the trauma of the fall, you will your legs to move as you take off in that direction. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare take him from me!" Your back aches from the stress you were putting on your muscles, you wince as your pace slows down from it. "No...Dammit!" You remember the time you showed him your scars, you remember the kiss on the deepest scar, you feel the pain dull away with that joyful memory as a fire heats up in your chest. "Hang in there Eren...I'm coming."

After a while you finally reached the gate, you stare at the gaping hole in horror as wind gusts through warning the coming attack. You scale up the side of the wall to see the fixed cannons taken out. "How...?" You hear Eren's voice in the distance. "It vanished just like before!" You run over to see him scale back up the wall with a look of pure anger, this made you stop dead in your tracks knowing that expression, he turned his head towards one of his team allowing you to see his profile, it slams into your mind as you realize who he is. "The boy...From the boat...That same anger and passion in his eyes." You feel your hands shaking as a knot forms in your throat, you couldn't believe it...It was him. You rushed over to Eren worried he may have gotten harmed. "Eren!" His head turned quickly as he recognized your voice. "(y/n)!?" You stop in front of him wanting so badly to hug him, to make sure he was really alive. "You guys okay? I saw it from my post." He shook his head slowly. "It's just like five years ago...The Colossal Titan appeared then vanished after destroying the gate." You feel tears swell in the corners of your eyes, and Eren saw this easily. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders as he pressed a hand to the back of your head nestling your face into his shoulder. "I promise...We'll keep this gate safe...We won't let it happen again." You wrap your arms around him clawing at his jacket. "Don't let me die...Whatever you do Eren...Don't let me die." He looked shocked that you would say that. "You won't die (y/n)...Your stronger then them." You looked up at him. "In more ways then you know, Eren..." He lowered his eyebrows with a confused expression. "What-" You let go of him as you turn to look out over Trost. "We need to head back to HC...They'll need our reports, and to set up our squads." Eren just stared at you as your back faced him, he wanted to pull you back to him, he wanted to know what you meant.

After the briefing you were all sent out into your groups, you were one of the squads sent out to protect the rearguard as it helped to evacuate people. You knew Eren was one of many squads sent out to take down the titans. You lead your squad out into the fray hopeful that you could make the right choices. "Please...Don't let me die." You feared that the most, the world you would leave with your death...It needs you now more then ever, it needs who you are. You come up on your first titan. "I made a promise...THAT I INTEND TO KEEP!" You fire off your hook into it's neck pulling you directly to it, you focus your senses as you slice into it's weak point in its neck. You kick off of it rocketing yourself back to the roof behind you as the titan's lifeless body slams into the building across from the one you were on. You were hunched over panting as you feel adrenaline rush to your veins, this is what you forgot from your past...How good it felt to kill a titan when they destroyed the wall. You stood up proudly as you gripped your blade handles tightly. "I will keep my promise Eren...I will kill them all, and free you from inside these walls." You take off heading for another titan, you slowed down seeing it holding in its fist one of your squad members, you take a deep breath feeling your scars scream in pain. "Don't you dare!" You speed up your 3DMG letting the gas burst out of its duct, you launch your hook into the building across from it as you jet towards its neck, you get close enough only to be swatted away by another titan you hadn't noticed, you slam into a roof with immense force as it knocks the wind out of your lungs. You sit up slowly groaning as your whole body ached, you hear the scream of your teammate, of your friend, as the titan chomps down on their head and upper body. This is...This is how humans died, this is how we die to monsters. We simply are fodder for these things, they don't even think about what they are doing...They just devour one after another. You stood up slowly as you felt rage build in your chest. "You fuckers...You take everything...And you don't even give a shit." You grip your blade handles in your palms causing your knuckles to turn pale. "I'll kill you all...I'll end this once and for all!" You launch yourself forward with your 3DMG as the titan turns to you, as swift as the wind you change your hooks position to spin you around its head giving you a clear shot of its neck. "I'll wipe you off this earth, for humanity, for my self, and for Eren!" You sink your hook into its neck launching yourself toward it, you slice deeply into its neck with ease as its blood spurts out onto your uniform. You landed forcefully onto another roof as you turn your attention to your titan that had swatted you away. "Your turn, fucker!" You run along the rooftop to catch up to it, it turned its attention to you looking to grab you with a clean swipe, you slam your feet into the rooftop breaking it with off shingles and wood, this was enough force to launch you up into the air as you flipped onto your back allowing the titan's hand to swipe just past you, you flip yourself all the way landing gracefully on your feet. The titan looks to swipe again but you launch your hook into its forehead, you rocket toward it as you slam the heels of your boots into its forehead, this pisses the titan off more then it already was, but you were too fast as you launched yourself behind it with your 3DMG landing on the rooftop behind it, you spin around launching your hook into it's neck pulling yourself to it instantly. "Let me show you my mercy!" You slice through its neck perfectly then kick off sending yourself back to the rooftops, you don't even stop for a moment as you begin running towards another, you felt good...You felt like this is what you were born for, this is what you were meant to do.

After taking down a couple more titan's you stop to catch your breath. "Shit...Almost out of gas." You look around yourself realizing there was no one around. "Where are the supply teams..." You turn your vision towards HC taking in the sight of titans surrounding it. "No...We can't reach the supplies and the supply teams are stuck." You take off towards the HC hopeful you have enough gas in your 3DMG to make it there, you see other squads heading in that direction as well, you launch yourself towards them as you line up with Jean. "Jean! What is going on!?" His eyes were full of pure fear as you realized that so many of the squads had fallen already. "HC is blocked off from us, and we're all low on gas for our gear!" Your thoughts were correct, there were no more supply teams able to get out of HC. You turned your vision just in time to see the chaos that was consuming everything around you. "This can't be..." Hope was draining from your bones, how could everybody survive without their gear...Why weren't like you, they wouldn't survive if they ran out. You decide it may be time to unleash your wrath when you hear a loud roar ring out, you turn your head fast enough to see it, a fifteen meter titan that didn't look like the others. When your eyes locked with it you felt your muscles pulse under your skin, craving to feel it again...Feeling it consume your body. You snap out of it as you continue to glide through the air with Jean. He crashes through the windows of the HC first as you and the others follow close behind. But what unfolded next would change your life forever, and would bring to you, everything you ever needed. As people rushed to escape the titan's crashing into the HC you tried to get to Jean who was close to the hole in the wall. "Jean! Move you dumbass!" You are about to reach him when the two titan's that created the hole are sent flying to the side, your eyes go wide as you see the same strange titan you had before. You finally realized what it really was. "A shifter..." You bite your lower lip cursing in your mind, if this was one of the others it would be bad for you and the others. "Shit...Jean move it!" You grab him by the collar but are shocked when you see Mikasa along with, Connie and Armin crash through the windows. "You guys are okay!" Jean felt some relief as you didn't, you felt something wrong was happening. "I'm going to the roof to be a look out." You run out the window as the others try to say something but it was to late you had already launched yourself up to the roof with your gear, you watched as the strange titan fought the others. "Who are yo-" Your heart stopped beating as your eyes locked with the titan's. "No...It can't" You knew those eyes...Eren's eyes. You grit your teeth ready to jump into the fight when you sense you weren't alone, you turn your gaze behind you as four figures in the distance come into view, your fear rises as you clench your fists. "Damn it...No...How'd you find me." Your attention turns to the titan as others begin to latch onto him, your heart shatters as it lets out a painful yell, you understood it's screams and yells...It wasn't that hard to know the emotions pouring from his mouth, hate...sadness for the loss of his friends...You knew all these emotions to well. "Eren..." You turned away as your heart pounded crying out for you to stop fighting what you were and will always be. "Not like this...Not here...Their not ready to know." You turn your sight to the four figures as they begin to walk away. "But if I don't...They will all die in the future...If they hate me I will understand..." You sat down holding your head tightly trying to find the right answer. After a while you feel a hand on your shoulder, you looked up to see Mikasa standing next to you with a stern expression. You stood up to see the titan being eaten by the others. It screamed out in anger, you turned your sight away as you blocked sounds from reaching your ears...It was to much to bare, this was to much for your mind to handle anymore. That's when you realized everything had gone quiet around you. Everybody was dead silent as they watched what happened next, the titan had fallen down as death took it but from the back of it's neck rose Eren, your eyes went wide as your heart sprung out in your chest. "Eren!" Mikasa was about to jump down but you took off faster then her landing on the titan's corpse to pull Eren out, you held him in your arms as you took him back up to the roof. Mikasa was shocked to see how close you hold him, she knew all to well what it meant...

As Eren laid in your arms weak from his first transformation you checked his pulse, you knew all to well what kind of stress that can be on the human body, you had seen many fall to the internal damage of their first transformation. You looked up at the others and their shocked faces, but you were shocked at all...You only felt more protective of Eren Jaeger...Because now, he would help you to gain the advantage you need to track down your past. The end of all the hide and seek games...They will be after you and now even him.


	4. Chapter 4

You had trusted Mikasa and Armin to take care of Eren as you went with the others out looking for anybody who may have gotten stranded without gas in their 3DMG, you ended up only finding five that managed to survive the ordeal but came out of it with major mental damage. "Damn, at this rate half the squads must have some sort of mental fragility. They weren't ready at all." You take a moment to check out your gear to make sure things are functioning correctly when you feel a shock wave ripple through your bones and muscles, you hunch over trembling violently as you hear the loud sound of a cannon firing. You turned your vision in the direction it came from as smoke plumed up into the skies, you knew instantly what had happened as fear devoured your heart. "Eren, Mikasa, Armin!" You begin to head off into the direction of the smoke when there is a flash of light and you are sent flying backwards slamming your back into a stone wall, you scream internally as your old wounds ached violently. You raised your head slowly to see a faceless titan standing before you, you felt your heart stop beating as it leaned it's head in close to yours, you heard a rumbling chuckle ripple from the hole in it's throat. This can't be happening to you, anything but the titan's hand gripped tightly around your small frame it let out a hissing noise every time it took a deep breath, you struggle to get free as your back fights against you to just give up and accept death to dull the pain. That's when you heard a voice you thought you wouldn't in a million years. "Hello (y/n)...Long time no see, eh? You remember Tony right." You turn your vision to the tall slender man standing on a roof nearby, his black locks of hair were long enough to hide his left eye from view, he wore an old leather jacket with a plain black shirt under it, and slightly torn up pants fitted with leather boots. "Neil! Get him off me right now you son of a bitch!" Neil let out a bone chilling laugh as the faceless titan clasped its hand down onto your body harder, this earned a painful scream from you bringing a sinister smile to the scar torn lips of Neil. "Nah...I'm waiting to see if you finally crack again. It was one hell of a sight on the day Wall Maria fell...You booked it out of the house like a rocket, leaving us behind without a clue as to what happened. Not all of us can sense when other shifters appear." He glares at you with his right eye as the titan squeezes harder causing your ribs to snap, you let out a scream of agony as the combined pain of your back matched with your broken ribs causing your lungs to barely function. "Come on...You know you want to show this world what your made of, that is what you were thinking of on that roof." You glared at him with intent to murder him for causing you so much pain. "Where are the other two!?" Neil chuckles to himself as he glanced behind him towards the safe wall on the other side of town. "Waiting for me and Tony, watching the spectacle going on there. It's a shame though, bet those fearful twits already blew that shifter to shreds when he has no clue as to what he is." Your eyes fill up with tears as the pain of that thought coupled with the pain aching through your body wash over your heart. "Stop it!...Neil why are you d-doing this." Your voice catches in your throat as you try to hold back a cry for help, he gave you a toothy grin as he walked closer to Tony's head. "For five years ago, for leaving us all behind as you ran for safety...We're also after the one's who did this to all of us. Now you can join us, or die for them." He points back to the wall motioning to all the innocent people hiding behind the safety of the walls. You begin to feel in your veins a surge of heat, it burns through all your muscles making them tense up, your body was preparing for what happened next.

It always happened so fast, the transformation took only seconds. As your human shell lay inside the tangle of muscles you let your mind drift into the form that protected you. Opening your eyes the whole world looked so bright to your sensitive eyes, you look down at your hands noticing the protective bone armor that covered it, you flex your fingers enjoying the sensation it sent to your human nerves. You turn your sights to the faceless titan before you that had released you from his grasp as you changed, Neil looked shocked to his core to see you transform, your face was a sight to see after all. Dark sunken eyes coupled with the wide mouth filled with large teeth made for a horrifying appearance but nothing matched the painful sight of your back, steam gushed out of the deep holes that littered your back, you hunch over as long spikes of bone slide out of the holes acting as a type of defense and offensive ability, you grab one of the spikes ripping it out of your back with a mortifying spray of blood, you had one more ability that made you the most dangerous shifter out of the many tested on, the ability to move as fast as a hummingbird and sense everything around you. You charged forward with the bone spike in hand, the faceless titan backs up confused by how high your speed was, he depended on sense and sound but he couldn't track you fast enough to notice you slide to his right sinking the spike into his side to fatally wound him, Neil jumps back as the faceless titan named Tony falls down near him. He gave you one hell of an annoyed expression as he kicked Tony in the head. "Get up dumbass! She's not that strong! Not without her boyfriend!" You feel a surge run through your body into your titan shell as you charge forward ripping another spike out of your back, you aim for Neil as you chuck it his way, he slams his feet into the ground launching himself up as the spike crashes into the rooftop sinking down three floors. He landed on a building across from the other with a shocked expression. "I don't remember this...She wasn't like this in tests." He gave a low growl as he turned on his heels and ran over to Tony's titan body, he then ripped Tony from the neck of its corpse, and takes off in the other direction. "Bitch..." You decide to let the two go for now, but your body was falling weak from all the wounds it had to repair when you transformed, the titan body falls to the ground sending a loud rumble through the buildings, you use the last of your real body's strength to rip your limbs from the muscles feeling the disgusting muscle slip out of your throat and mouth you cough violently as your throat burned, you claw your way out of the hole that ripped open in the neck of your titan. Rolling down onto your pavement below you scream in agony as the muscles in your back tensed up painfully. You lay down for a couple minutes looking at your titan corpse as it slowly melted away, tears flowed out of your eyes and down your cheeks as you sobbed. You just lost your only friends to the ones you fight to protect from the monsters you are able to turn into. How can you cope with this, how can you keep fighting like this. You feel your body shudder as you sense a shifter still alive, but this wasn't like your kind...It was a different shifter. "Eren!" You feel relief wash over your body as a smile stains your lips, you still had hope...He would understand what you were, he had to understand...He was just like you!

You rush back to the safety of the still standing wall as the pain in your body drives you to move faster for relief, you scale the wall with some spare gear you had found on a corpse after yours had been crushed by Tony. You get to the top looking out towards the direction of Wall Sina, then move your vision down to the streets at all the faces of the villagers as they stood in shock and fear that they just lost their homes. Now you remember...You fight for them, so they can be spared the pain you've gone through your whole life. You turn your head to the right as you see Eren walking with one of the most powerful commanders. "Pixis..." You blinked trying to understand what may of happened well you were fighting Tony, but couldn't picture what made Pixis so comfortable around Eren after they must of all seen what he could do. You strip off the borrowed 3DMG as you say a small thank you in your head to the brave solider who died fighting. As they walked past you talking about some sort of plan, you locked eyes with Eren as his went wide to see you still alive, but what shocked him most is what happened to your neck, you realized you forgot one more detail of your transformation...A muscle would wrap around your neck tightly to capture any sound that ruptured from your throat it would leave nasty bruises around your neck after-wards, he excused himself from his conversation with Pixis as he rushed to you with a worried expression, he gently rubbed his thumbs against the bruises looking deep into your eyes to find the story behind them. You gave him a comforting smile as you placed your hands on his. What he did next took you by surprise...He hugged you close to him burying his face into the curve of your neck as his whole frame trembled, you feel his left hand run through your (h/c/l) locks pressing your head down onto his shoulder, you wrap your arms around his neck in order to give him the protective hug he needed. It must have been traumatic for him, finding out what he could do and become. You knew all to well how it felt the first time you realize what you are, your mind races to find the answers but aren't able to. Pixis chuckled to himself with glee as he took out a flask and sipped from it. "Ah, young love is just what this world needs to help it survive." Eren pulled back only to smash his lips against yours this made yours and Pixis's eyes go wide with shock, but you slowly close yours returning the kiss as you feel his arms wrap around your waist to keep you close to him, to keep you safe in his own arms...Because now he was able to protect you, with the same power that you wield.


	5. Chapter 5

All you could do was watch as Eren and Mikasa ran along the wall with three others that Pixis had teamed them up with, you clenched your fists as your chest became tight from the fear that clouded your thoughts. You looked down at your palm as you could feel blood pumping through your veins, you wonder if you could still call yourself human after all you had gone through, you balled your hand up into a fist once more as you felt rage towards the ones who had done this to you. "They survived that day I know it...And they hide within Wall Sina." You turned your sight out towards the direction of Wall Sina seeing nothing but wide expanse across the horizon. "As much as it hurts me to know that, I can't let those four past this wall...But if Eren seals that gate." You sighed in defeat knowing you couldn't stop them from sealing that gate. "I cannot interfere...This may be my war, but this isn't my battle right now." You felt the wind swirl around you whipping your hair around your head as it edged you on, you tilt your head back enjoying the sensation of the wind twirling around you like dancers spinning in circles around you, you opened your eyes as the sun begins to kiss the edge of the world. This world was your home, and you weren't going to let monsters or enemies keep you from your fate. You knew more then anybody that you belonged outside those walls, along with every other human being inside these walls.

You followed all the others to the edge of the wall far away from where Eren and Mikasa were heading, you secured your straps as someone brought you a spare 3DMG, Armin stood next to you looking out over Trost with eyes filled with fear and doubt. You placed your hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his trance, his eyes locked onto the bruise on your neck. "What happe-" He was cut off by Jean who came up behind you both to check up on you. "You two ready for this, remember don't risk yourselves." You nodded to him as you went to secure the 3DMG onto your waist, you clicked in the handles to the blades and pulled them out slowly enjoying the soft ringing that bounced off of them. "I'm always ready." You gave Armin a comforting smile showing him you knew you wouldn't die so easily, this brought comfort to him but only a little. A group hooked into the side of the wall to bait the titan's. You and Armin watched for the signal to be shot off, and soon enough you saw the flash of green rocket into the skies, you knelt down staying on your feet as you looked down at the titan's below clawing up at the group of people on the walls, you ready yourself clutching your blades close knowing all to well what you would have to do if things went bad. As you focused on the titan's below you hadn't noticed the red flare shot up into the sky until you heard everybody talking, you raised your view to see the red smoke staining a part of the sky, your heart sank down as thoughts flooded your mind. What could have gone wrong? Did Eren get hurt? Was he still alive? When this thought came into your mind you took off towards the direction the flare came from, running along the walls edge as to avoid any contact with titan's. You heard panting behind you which caused you to look behind, and chasing after you was Armin with just as much of a worried expression as yours. "Something's not right Armin!" Could it be...Could Eren have lost control of his titan body already.

When you both reached the sight of interest your eyes went wide at the scene before you, there lay Eren's titan form against the boulder, his face bashed in by what seemed like his own fist. You stopped dead in your tracks as anger and fear swirled inside your chest, you were angry at yourself for not warning him of this...And fearful that he may not be able to over come it. You shot your hook out pulling yourself down to land next to Mikasa, she gave you a worried look asking for your help to protect her only family, you nodded to her as you gripped her shoulder tightly telling her you would fight till you died. You sent your hook out so it pierced a wall, you get a running start as you take off from the roof pulling yourself to the next roof, you glided through the air looking for the others of the team. You were meant with a gruesome sight as most were trying to fight back five titan's, you go through the risks of transforming in front of all these people...In front of your very friends, you decide to fight as a human being with pride and force of will. You hook into one of the titan's neck and bring yourself zipping towards it, you dare yourself to push your mind and body. You got yourself enough speed to unhook your gear from the titan's neck as you flew toward it, you hit the button for the gas on the gear and made yourself spin in mid air. You sliced through the titan's neck with one clean cut, you sent your hook out into the neck of the next one getting enough speed to detach the hook and send yourself twirling toward it, you understood now...Twirling like the wind as it dances around you, this is why it felt good to glide through the air...Because you were meant to soar as fast as the wind! You sliced through the titan's neck and launched your hook into a nearby wall, you pull yourself out of harms way as one of the titan's tries to swat at you like you were a disgusting fly. The click of your heels on the roof brought a sense of calm, you had landed on a roof safely without harming yourself, but the screams of helpless teammates still ringed in your ears. "Damn...I can't take these many down fast enough to keep others out of harms way." You turned your head towards Eren's position as you saw a titan going in that direction, it wasn't any normal titan though, this was a eighteen meter one, meaning a shifter from your group. You realized exactly whom it was. "Shit...Lewis..." His form was always hard to stomach, but not as terrifying as yours or Neil's, if anybody saw you and Neil in your titan forms they would freeze up from fear, you launch a hook as far as you could rocketing yourself to where Eren lay still knocked out, you could hear Armin screaming at him trying to get him to listen. You spot Lewis hunching down ready to run at the now fully defenseless Eren, you spot Mikasa heading towards Lewis but know all to well she won't be able to take him down so easily, Lewis spots Mikasa coming and dodges out of the way then takes off running towards Eren looking to grab him by the neck to crush Eren, you see the fear in Armin's eyes as Lewis came into view. You had only one way of stopping Lewis from harming the one you cared for, you got enough speed to unhook yourself and send your body flying into the air, you scream out a war cry then bite down on your hand, Armin covered his ears as the loud collision of titans ringed out, you had transformed fast enough to tackle down Lewis, you stood up slowly as the bone spikes now grew from your titan's back once more, steam hissed out between the holes and the spikes as you let out another war cry, unlike Eren's yells yours were your own voice. Armin's eyes went wide as Mikasa landed next to him to see if Eren and Armin were alright, they watched with eyes full of confusion and fear, you turned your face in their direction as you gave them a half smile. You lifted up Lewis's head then brought down upon his face your fist taking out a large chuck of his face, he kicked you off sending you rocketing back into a build.

Your fight with Lewis had gone on for twenty minutes, you had lost your left arm well half of his face was missing and a couple spikes were impaled deep into his flesh. You roared a battle cry at him as he tried his best not to fall over, the pain must be intense for him right now as steam jetted out from the open wounds in his chest. "Your...Such a bitch...(Y/n)" You smirked as you looked over at your friend's, Mikasa had taken off to help the others well Armin still worked to wake up Eren, you had been keeping Lewis busy this whole time. You pulled out another spike from your back painting the building behind you in blood, you stand ready for Lewis's next attack but it never came, his eyes roll back in his head as a hole opens in the neck of his titan form. He pulled himself out fast enough to jump to the roof behind the now corpse of his titan form. You watched as he ran off into the distance almost limping from the pain that echoed through his body, his curly blonde hair bouncing as he ran, you walked over to Eren as you felt your titan body get heavy, you sat down across from his titan body as yours let steam flow out of your mouth. "God...That hurt like hell." The eyes of your titan roll back as you pull out of its neck, you gasped as the thick muscle slid out of your throat, you climb around to the front then slide down the chest of your titan, you land on the ground falling over like a limp noodle from the sudden shock of pain that echoed through your whole body, a burning sensation ran through your left arm as the muscles in your back tensed up. "Shit!...Fuck, fuck..."You pushed yourself to stand on your feet so you could operate your gear. "How is he Armin!?" This was met with the load roar of Eren, you covered your ears as it rang out, Armin had launched himself up onto the roof above you, you were able to transform successfully with your gear on allowing you to get away, you launched yourself up into the air and crashed down onto the same roof as Armin, he ran over to you kneeling down to check on you. "(y/n)!?" You gave him a weak smile as you waved him off. "Hey...I'm fine." He sighed in relief then turned his attention to Eren as he stood up. "Get ready to run if my plan didn't work." You look up towards Eren as he looked down at you and Armin, when his eyes met yours you could see them soften, he turned around and began to lift up the boulder. At that moment his body begins to burn up at an alarming rate, steam rose from his skin as he carried the boulder on his shoulders, you watched as the one you trusted the most was now destroying himself. You stood up slowly as your body ached for you to give up already, you slowly follow behind him as Armin rushes ahead to tell Mikasa and the others that Eren was now able to control himself. You followed ever so slowly behind him, using your gear to fling yourself to each roof. If anything happened to his titan body...If that boulder crushed his titan body then Eren would be crushed as well. Your vision was becoming blurry as your body only grew weaker. "Come on...Keep up with him." You tug at the last of your strength to allow yourself to keep right next to Eren's side. You stopped where the roof's ended and watched as the others below risked their lives to keep the titan's away from Eren. You take a deep breath and jump down using your gear to cushion your fall, you begin to run meeting up with Armin and Mikasa. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" You gave them a weak smile knowing all to well you must look like shit right now, they both gave you worried looks about your physical state, but now wasn't the time to stop.

As you watched others around you fall to the titan's you saw Eren get closer and closer by the second, he lets out a powerful roar as he slams the boulder down into the hole, sealing it up once and for all. You fell to your knee's as fatigue finally consumed your body, you watched as two titan's inched closer to Eren's titan body looking to attack, you try to get up but were too weak. "No...Damn it not now!" You look up as Armin, Mikasa, and a woman with glasses and light hair work to free Eren, once free Armin and Eren fell to the ground but were met with the looming shadows of the titan's, you reach a hand out knowing this scene all to well, you had watched innocent people die this same way. But hope was not lost as the titan's fell to the ground defeated, your eyes locked with the ones of the mysterious man you had just saved your beloved friends. "Captain...Levi?" You feel relief wash over you as you collapse to the ground, the world vanishing from your sight as you fell unconscious. After a while you felt arms lift you up off the ground and carry you away to safety, but in your mind there was no safe place.

A dream?...No this was a memory. As you slept off the battle your mind dived deeply into your memories to your past, you dream of your mother holding you close in her arms as your brother and Tony played together in the back yard, mother enjoyed watching over the two as they played...You never understood why then but now...Now it was clear why, because she loved her son and daughter and enjoyed the little things in life, in a world so full of death and fear...These moments meant the most to her. You closed your eyes as your mother gently kissed your forehead. "(y/n) It's time to wake up dear...Eren needs your love more then ever." You rose from the bed you lay in gasping for air as the shock of waking up tingled through your body. "Eren!" Armin pushed down on your shoulders to get you to lay back down. "(y/n) please lay down...Your still weak from the battle yesterday." Your head spun from the quick movement leaving you filling sick to your stomach. "Ugh...E-Eren..." Mikasa stared at you for a while before she came over placing a hand on your forehead. "His fine...Just rest now." She took her hand away from your forehead then walked away, Armin watched her for a bit then turned his attention back to you. "They took care of Eren...But we don't know where he is and they won't let us see him." You felt your heart sink down in your chest as tears stained the corners of your eyes. "I'm sorry...I should have told you all." Armin gave you a comforting smile. "N-No...If you hadn't waited till Eren first transformed we would have ended up killing you...You did the right thing by waiting for the correct moment to show what you can do...It's a relief to be honest...Now Eren won't feel so stressed by it, he'll feel much more comfortable knowing you two share something in common...Well there is another thing you share but it's a secret until Eren tells you." Armin gave you a comforting smile as you slowly closed your eyes returning a smile to him. "Thank you Armin..." you drifted back to sleep, but this time it was only darkness...No dream of your mother and brother...Whom you missed them both so much.


End file.
